Empty Chairs At Empty Tables
by Dimcairien
Summary: There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables. Now my friends are dead and gone. Song fic. After the Battle of Hogwarts. Contains DH spoilers.


**A/N I'm still working on my other stories, but this one was just begging to be written. This is my first song fic, so I don't exactly know the style of them. The song is "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from the musical "Les Miserables"  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the musical Les Miserables**

The first days after the battle were the worst for the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

Hardly anyone could talk about the battle, much less anyone who had died in it. They thought about it all the time, but couldn't manage to say anything out loud. Saying things out loud would make it too real.

_There's a pain goes on and on._

George hadn't spoken to anyone since the battle. "Why Fred, why did you have to die?" he continually asked._  
_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

Molly was setting the table for dinner. "Twelve places," she said. She put the plates down then looked at the chairs. Breaking into tears, "No only eleven," she thought and slowly removed one of the places.

_Now my friends are dead and gone._

"Why did everyone have to die?" wondered Harry. "Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, even Colin?"

_Here they talked of revolution._

"We were so proud of rebelling against the Carrows," Ginny told Hermione. "It was a revolution at Hogwarts that almost the entire school was involved in."

_Here it was they lit the flame._

"Dumbledore's Army was the one that started the rebellion at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army was the one that finished, at Hogwarts," thought Ron.

_Here they sang about tomorrow_

"We had plans, Fred, plans. Plans for our joke shop, plans for our future lives, they now will never happen," thought George, the tears streaming down his face.

_And tomorrow never came._

"Why did you have to die, Fred?" wondered Percy. "Just when we had made up."_  
_

_From the table in the corner_

"We might have been young and hidden away, but that didn't mean we weren't paying attention to the world," thought Hermione._  
_

_They could see a world reborn_

"Our children are going to grow up in a new world, a better world," thought Bill. "A better world than what I grew up in. There isn't going to be a terror like this for them."

_And they rose with voices ringing_

"I still cannot believe you swore, Mum," Ginny thought, the faintest of smiles on her face._  
_

_I can hear them now!_

George jerked his head up, had he just heard Fred? No, it was his imagination.

_The very words that they had sung_

"You died joking," thought Ron, "just the way you always were in life."

_Became their last communion_

"You died joking with me, Fred," thought Percy. "Me, the one Weasley who never jokes."_  
_

_On the lonely barricade at dawn._

"Dawn brought horror, but it brought joy was well," Hermione thought. "The horror of what had just happened, but the joy that the war was over."_  
_

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

"Fred, we promised that we'd die together, like our uncles Fabien and Gideon. I'm sorry I didn't keep that promise. I wish I had. Will you forgive me for breaking my first promise to you?" begged George.

_That I live and you are gone._

"Why?" Harry wondered again and again, "why did I live and all of you, had to go. Especially you, Remus, you just had your son, and you were happy, the happiest I had seen you since you found out Sirius was innocent."

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

"Why can't I talk about it?" wondered Charlie. "Would it be any easier if I could?"

_There's a pain goes on and on._

"Fred, I'm only half a person now. You, you always were my other half." George was in a ball crying._  
_

_Phantom faces at the window._

Molly looked out of the window, Was that Fred she had just seen walking by? No, the red-head only had one ear. George was here, and his identical was not. It was something Molly would have to get used to, but she knew she never would.

_Phantom shadows on the floor._

Arthur jerked his head up, was that Fred's shadow outside the door of the broom shed? No, the tears began to fall again, it was Charlie.

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

"Why are there only eleven places at the table?" wondered Ginny. A moment later, "Oh, Fred!"

_Where my friends will meet no more. _

"We're never going to find the secret passageways of buildings together anymore, Fred," thought George._  
_

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

"I don't want the Resurrection Stone, but at the same time I do," thought Harry. "I want to know why everyone had to die."

_What your sacrifice was for_

"I know it was to give the worlds next generation a better life, but why did it have to be you Remus and Tonks?" wondered Hermione. She didn't know them as well as Harry did, but still, why did they have to die so soon after the birth of their son. Their son would have a better life without the terror of Dark Wizards, but what was life as an orphan?

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

George came in for dinner. When he saw the empty place by his seat, he burst into tears again. It had happened countless times already, and would continue to happen countless times."

_Where my friends will sing no more._

"I keep leaving my sentences half finished, expecting you to continue them," thought George. "But it will never happen again."

**A/N please review and tell me what you thought of this song with Harry Potter. If you want to hear the song, I'm going to be putting a link in my profile.**


End file.
